PVP
Player versus Player (or simply PvP) combat is initiated from the PVP 'wreckage' ship. You'll first need to pay 20,000 gold to 'fix the ship' and unlock this feature. This mode allows players to raid other player's bases for resources and squad cards. After choosing a base (of which you can pay a small amount of gold to find a new base), you can pick one of six LZs (Landing Zone) to raid. Pretty much guaranteed, the 1st LZ will provide the least amount of resources and trophies while the 6th provides the most - no matter what defenses there are. You will be able to see the amount of resources and type of defenses from each LZ's raid at the bottom of the screen but will only have 60 seconds to decide before attacking the base so pick wisely. Once the timer runs out, you will automatically be attacking the last LZ highlighted. Losing the raid will cause you to lose trophies but still be rewarded with a small amount of resources. When you have done the (successful or unsuccessful) raids, the resources will be 'transported' via ship to an unloading port at your base. The port will only hold 4 ships at any time and cannot accept another ship until one has been unloaded. Any raids done when the port is full will only reward trophies and no resources. This means the opponent also loses no resources when raided. No cards will be rewarded for unsuccessful raids. (You will only unload as much resources as your base can hold. So do not be surprised if you suddenly unload only 50 oil when the boat is supposed to hold 2000) PVP mode also provides a player with squad cards via PVP chests. The rarity of the PVP chest and the number of cards in each chest is at random although getting higher trophies may drop better PVP chests. Each 'boat' takes some time to unload and the duration of the unload time for each type of chests are different:- In addition, once you achieve 10 stars in a day, you will have access to a bonus chest that resets every 24 hours. After a successful raid, your base or the opponent's base will be given a 6 hours of PVP shield to protect your base from being attacked again. If you attack another base before the shield runs out, your shield will be voided and base vulnerable to attack again. A person's VIP Club status will affect the amount of resources won or lost in PVP. With VIP status of Silver (500), your raids will be rewarded with 10% additional resources and VIP status of Gold (1200) will reduce the resources you lose from PVP by 25%. A VIP status of Platinum (3000) will increase the length of the PVP shield by 50% LEAGUE The amount of trophies you get will place you on certain leagues for loot bonus at the end of each Season (month end). The loot bonus, which are basically resources for your base but there is no squad card reward. The higher the league you reach, the more expensive searching for new PVP base will be (only an increment of 50 gold per league) TOP CLANS Clans fight against one another to be the Top Clan for each season (a season is renewed every month) for bigger rewards but only the top 3 clans will be rewarded.